The present invention relates to avatar animation, and more particularly, to facial feature tracking.
Virtual spaces filled with avatars are an attractive the way to allow for the experience of a shared environment. However, animation of a photo-realistic avatar often requires tedious efforts to generate realistic animation information.
Accordingly, there exists a significant need for improved techniques for generating animation information. The present invention satisfies this need.